Hey Lucy, I remember your name
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Ya no quedaba nada, sólo un sentimiento de culpa que lo atormentaba desde dentro. ¿Cómo perdonarse a sí mismo? ¿Cómo permitirse siquiera el recordar su nombre...?


Aquí traigo un nuevo fic del AC. Sorprendentemente, no es slash :'D

Es un one-shot, así que no habrá continuación. Y, como de costumbre...

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los pjs me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ubisoft.

Summary: Ya no quedaba nada, sólo un sentimiento de culpa que lo atormentaba desde dentro. ¿Cómo perdonarse a sí mismo? ¿Cómo permitirse siquiera el recordar su nombre...?

¡Espero que os guste! ^^

P.D: Inspirado en la canción ''Lucy'' de Skillet.

P.D2: Spoilers de lo que sucede al final del AC Brotherhood, aviso para que luego nadie me tire ladrillos por haber destripado el juego :_D

-.-.-.-.-

_''¿Qué he hecho?''_

Esas palabras seguían atormentándolo a cada día que pasaba, cada vez más y más. Se hundían en su alma, afiladas como cuchillos, apuñalando una y otra vez la misma sangrante herida, imposible de cicatrizar.

_''Oh, Dios… ¿Qué he hecho?''_

En su mente no había sitio para nada más. Sólo esas palabras que se transformaban en un sentimiento de culpa. Su cuerpo temblaba, al igual que su alma, tocada hasta la última fibra.

_''No fui yo…No fui yo…''_

Siempre lo mismo, repitiéndolo como una sentencia. Trataba de superarlo diciéndose a sí mismo lo mismo, para que después una parte de su ser volviera a recordárselo…

Su brazo armado con la hoja oculta, cómo se empapaba, cómo se manchaba de un líquido rojo.

Y vuelta a empezar.

_''¿Qué he hecho…?''_

Se dejó caer, sus manos cubriendo parte del rostro, sus dedos rozando los lagrimales, sintiendo una humedad incipiente.

Lo recordaba…esos ojos claros, azules, abiertos de par en par. Sus labios gruesos, entreabiertos, con un silencioso estertor que brotó en forma de pregunta reflejada en los irises vidriosos.

_''¿Qué…?''_

Y ahí estaba ahora, él solo, en medio de la nada, sentado sobre una solitaria roca mientras su mente volvía a cuestionarse a sí misma, torturándolo una y otra vez sin descanso. Sentía tantas ganas de llorar, que ni siquiera podía hacerlo. Era como si las lágrimas no quisieran terminar de caer, como si les diera vergüenza hacerlo. Se encontraban agazapadas, tal vez a la espera.

A la espera… ¿De qué?

¿De un arrepentimiento real?

Por el amor de Dios…Si él de verdad que se arrepentía...

Si tan sólo hubieran tenido un poco más de tiempo, si tan sólo le hubiera dicho algo, cualquier cosa, antes de haber terminado así…

Había perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo, que le parecía irreal.

Su libertad, probablemente su cordura, incluso su propio destino le habían dado la espalda. Ya no veía el camino, no podía ver más allá de un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, con una herida en el estómago, el flequillo rubio cubriendo parte de ese rostro pálido y ya relajado en la placidez del sueño que la muerte le había proporcionado.

Sintió entonces una mano en el hombro, como si alguien le palmease en ese lugar, y la imagen de la mujer desapareció de su mente como el humo, como si, realmente, nunca hubiera estado allí.

Se giró, sus ojos enrojecidos fijándose en la figura que tenía en frente. Le devolvió la mirada unos irises avellana tras unas gafas; era una mirada seria, distante, que ocultaba un fuerte sentimiento detrás, indescifrable en esos momentos para la embotada mente de Desmond Miles.

—Es la hora.

El hombre asintió, levantándose, girando nuevamente la cabeza antes de seguirlo, mirando atrás, tal vez con la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien que le esperase allí. Pero no había nada, ni nadie. Sólo él.

Con un sentimiento de nostalgia, de desesperanza y culpa, siguió a Shaun sin dirigirle la palabra en ningún momento. Ni tan siquiera el inglés hizo más comentarios después de esa frase. Los dos hombres caminaban casi a la par, Desmond un poco más atrás, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos entrecerrados.

No sabía hacia dónde iban, o si lo sabía, ya no lo recordaba. Y ni le importaba, de hecho. No sabía ni quién más estaría allí, o si se quedaría él solo cuando llegasen. No sabía nada…o no quería saber.

Ya no. Ya no quería volver a saber nada más.

Al llegar, alzó la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver a una mujer cerca de él. Tenía el cabello negro, una expresión de dolor en sus ojos, y se cubría los labios con una mano, como si de esa manera quisiera evitar echarse a llorar. Frente a ella había una piedra pulida, de mediana altura, grisácea.

Al verlos aparecer, desvió la vista para clavarla en ambos hombres, su mirada intercambiándose unos segundos con la de Desmond antes de volverla hacia la piedra. Se cruzó de brazos, su labio inferior comenzando a temblar ligeramente, y sus irises se movieron hacia un lado, tal vez rememorando algo del pasado que la hizo temblar antes de que una lágrima escapase, de forma clandestina, de su ojo derecho. Ni siquiera hizo amago de retirarla, tan sólo dejó que se escurriera por su mejilla en silencio, como si no estuviera allí en realidad.

Al pasar por el lado de Rebecca, Shaun le hizo una sutil y suave caricia en la espalda, sabiendo que el gesto sería inútil para reconfortarla. Desmond, por su parte, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, ni de dirigirle la palabra. Simplemente, no podía.

No cuando veía reflejado tanto dolor en sus ojos, por su culpa.

Pasó tras ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y se situó a un lado, sin atreverse a mirar la solitaria piedra que tenía delante, con un nombre grabado en ella sobre una fecha y una frase para el recuerdo.

Inspiró con fuerza, mirando hacia arriba, hacia el nublado cielo. Algo dentro de él se resquebrajó al ver las nubes grisáceas allí; eran como él. Presenciaban una tormenta inminente…Pero no eran capaces de desatarla todavía.

Tal vez lo hacían por simpatizar con él, por lástima. O puede que para burlarse de su desgracia.

Escuchó el llanto de Rebecca, apenas unos sollozos que trataba de contener como podía. La vio llevarse las manos al rostro, apretándolas con fuerza contra él, girándose hacia Shaun mientras hundía la cara en su pecho. El hombre, sin dejar de mirar la lápida, pasó un brazo por los hombros de su compañera, emitiendo un ligero suspiro entrecortado.

Desmond…Desmond seguía incapaz de ver aquel solitario objeto. No podía hacerle frente a algo así…

Le dio la espalda a la lápida, un sentimiento desgarrador destruyendo su cuerpo desde lo más profundo de su ser. No podía con aquel dolor tan intenso. El sentimiento de culpa era demasiado grande.

_''¿Qué he hecho…?''_

Una mano temblorosa cubrió sus ojos; la suya propia, que parecía querer retener algo que, de todas maneras, tampoco iba a surgir. No había lágrimas suficientes que pudieran comprender ese dolor, ni que le sirvieran para desahogarse.

Quería gritar. Gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta que le reventasen las cuerdas vocales, hasta que sus oídos dejasen de escuchar por la intensidad de su estertor.

Pero sabía que eso tampoco le aliviaría en absoluto.

_''No fuiste tú…Por favor, no te culpes''_

Una sensación fría recorrió su cintura, como si alguien le abrazase desde atrás. Sintió cómo recostaban la cabeza contra su espalda, nuevamente esa sensación heladora abriéndose paso por aquella parte de su anatomía.

El abrazo se estrechó un poco más, hasta que el frío caló en su interior de manera profunda, cruel, dolorosa.

_''Desmond, escúchame. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Sé que no querías…''_

El hombre sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de aceptar esas palabras. Había sido él quien la había apuñalado, quien la había privado de la vida. Había sido su hoja oculta la que se había hundido en la piel ajena hasta que aquel cuerpo no pudo contenerlo y murió.

Había sido él, sólo él…

Nadie más.

_''No quiero que vivas con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. Eh, escúchame…No te pido otra cosa, Desmond. Sólo que dejes de culparte. ¿Me harás caso?''_

No.

No podía.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, su cabeza ocultándose aún más entre sus hombros. Escuchaba, de fondo, el lamento de Rebecca, pronunciando un nombre con desesperación.

Un nombre…

El mismo nombre que él se había negado a pronunciar. No tenía derecho a recordarlo siquiera.

_''Por favor, Desmond. Esa es mi voluntad…El que dejes de cargar con ese sentimiento de culpa. No fuiste tú…''_

El dolor se intensificó aún más. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podía soportar esa carga.

_''Di mi nombre, Desmond. Sólo una vez más antes de partir. ¿O es que te has olvidado de él?''_

Desmond respiró de forma entrecortada, su boca comenzando a abrirse para decir algo, o tal vez para dejar escapar un patético sollozo. Apretó la mandíbula, sus hombros comenzando a agitarse.

De nuevo, esa sensación fría, esta vez en la mano con la que ocultaba sus ojos. Poco a poco, la retiró, manteniendo los párpados entornados. No quería hacer frente a lo que su tocado cerebro quisiera mostrarle, a una posible alucinación que tan sólo haría que su herida se abriese aún más, y más, hasta consumirlo por entero.

_''Abre los ojos''_

Sintió una suave caricia en la mejilla, tan sutil que parecía irreal. Pero… ¿acaso algo de todo aquello era real?

Apretó los párpados ligeramente antes de comenzar a abrirlos, sin saber qué se encontraría.

Y…

Nada.

No había nada.

_''Aquí, Desmond''_

Siguiendo esa voz que tan bien conocía, se giró sobre sí mismo, sus ojos oscuros clavándose en la lápida sin poderlo evitar, leyendo el nombre que reposaba allí.

Lucy Stillman.

—Lucy…—logró decir con una queda voz.

Y fue cuando la vio, al pie de la piedra, con una mano apoyada en la misma, apenas rozándola con las yemas de los dedos. Los irises azules parecían haber leído también ese nombre, antes de volverse hacia Desmond, aquellos labios curvados en una sonrisa tranquila, de agradecimiento incluso.

No había pesar, ni dolor, ni recriminación alguna en su expresión.

Solo…agradecimiento.

_''Al parecer sí que lo recordabas, ¿verdad?''_

—Sí…me acuerdo de tu nombre—murmuró—. Lucy. Me acuerdo de tu nombre.

_''Gracias, Desmond. Por todo. Te estaré esperando en algún lugar, cuando llegue el momento. Mientras tanto, vive y haz aquello que creas más correcto. Pero no te arrepientas, ni te culpes…Y sigue recordando mi nombre. No lo olvides, por favor''_

Cerrando los ojos, aquel etéreo cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse ante la mirada de Desmond. El hombre alzó una mano en su dirección, como si, de esa manera, pudiera retenerla a su lado.

—¡Lucy!—la llamó, gritando.

Y, cuando ya no había nada más, cuando sólo quedaban ellos tres frente a una lápida…lloró.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, mientras las lágrimas caían sin que él fuera consciente.

Su mano rozó entonces la piedra, fría al tacto, sintiendo en sus dedos el relieve del nombre grabado en ella. Contra todo pronóstico, estiró sus labios en una sonrisa.

Pero era un sonrisa llena de dolor, una sonrisa bañada por las lágrimas.

—Lucy…Recordaré tu nombre.

-.-.-.-.-

En primer lugar...No me gusta Lucy. Nunca me cayó especialmente bien el personaje y cuando me enteré de que era Templaria, dije ''ya sí que no''. Pero no sé, sentí la necesidad de hacer algo así :'D

Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado...y los reviews siempre son bienvenidos :D

Seguiré rondando por el fandom del AC, así que nos seguiremos leyendo ^^

Por cierto, no, no me olvidé de Rebecca y Shaun al final del fic...Pero como está más centrado en Desmond, los dejé un poco de lado :_D

En fin, no me enrollo más XD

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
